Latin name of genus and species: The present invention relates to a new Rosa hybrida plant.
Variety denomination: The new Rosa hybrida plant has the varietal denomination xe2x80x98Kra Bentigxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct floribunda rose variety which was originated by my crossing as seed parent the variety known as xe2x80x98Playboyxe2x80x99 (not patented) and as pollen parent the variety known as xe2x80x98Fragrant Cloudxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,574). The varietal denomination of this new rose is xe2x80x98Kra Bentigxe2x80x99.
Among the novel characteristics possessed by the new variety which distinguish it from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware are its attractive, bi-color flowers.
Asexual reproduction by vegetative cuttings of the new variety as performed in Plano, Tex., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. Other known forms of asexual reproduction for roses, may be also employed.